


Языками человеческими и ангельскими

by midnight_comes



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_comes/pseuds/midnight_comes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кое-что о ценностях сержанта Ботари.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Языками человеческими и ангельскими

В палате медчасти на базе Тейнери темно и тихо. Человек, лежащий на койке с открытыми глазами, напряженно слушает тишину, слушает уже долго и словно чего-то ждет, но не может дождаться. Он не любит госпитали. Иногда там – не тишина и спокойствие, а беззвучный ад. 

Ад – это память. Любое воспоминание перекрывалось невыносимой головной болью, и под конец он засыпал, измученный и обессиленный. На следующий день всё повторялось снова. 

Голоса пробились в сознание через несколько недель. К тому времени сержант Ботари думал, что сойдет с ума от мигреней, которыми заканчивалась любая попытка вспомнить, что же с ним было, и что он сделал тогда на этом проклятом корабле. 

«Ты бы хоть записку самому себе написал, а?» – они, как всегда, вкрадчивы и чуть насмешливы. 

Записку, да, черт побери, как он раньше-то не догадался! Голоса в его голове всегда давали верные советы, сколько он себя помнил. Не подвели и теперь. 

В следующий раз сержант ушел из кабинета врача, спрятав в рукаве пижамной куртки карандаш. Неровным почерком нацарапал на обрывке бумажного полотенца несколько слов. Тонкая бумажка порвалась там, где от волнения он надавил на карандаш особенно сильно. Той же ночью ему удалось вспомнить. Нет, не то, что ему хотелось бы вспоминать, но то, что, казалось бы, выжгло из мозгов за давностью лет. 

***  
– Ну, чего встал? Уснул, что ли? Чего глазами лупаешь? – Тину в лицо летят брызги слюны. Здоровенный краснорожий мужик злится. – Давай, быстро стащил портки и встал на четыре кости, жопой повыше. Не целочка, не в первый раз. 

От него несет перегаром, и он точно из тех, за кем по пьяной лавочке не заржавеет и буянить начать, если что-то не по нему.

Прав ведь, сукин кот: Тин знает, что делать. Послушаться, растопыриться, закусить угол ветхого одеяла и, зажмурившись, изо всех сил надеяться, чтобы закончилось побыстрей.

Тин медлит. Пятится. Деваться особо некуда – не комната, а почти ящик; куда ни сунься, налетишь или на старую деревянную кровать, застеленную серым от частых стирок бельем, или на тяжелый обшарпанный стул. Но он не подчиняется приказам пьяного мордоворота, хотя тот бесится и может вломить. Есть вещи поважнее: только что он снова услышал голоса.

«Что, и этому отработаешь?» – насмешливо и даже почти ласково спрашивает первый.

«Хорош уже простилаться, пацан! Самого же воротит и задница потом болит!» – припечатывает второй. 

«Врежь ему как следует. Большой шкаф громче падает», – вкрадчиво мурлычет третий. 

Мужик, понятное дело, всего этого не слышит. И когда, озверев, он пытается влепить Тину оплеуху, тот со всей силы бьет его коленом точнехонько промеж ног. Мужик сгибается, выпучив глаза, и рычит: «Я тебя, щенка грёбаного…» – а Тин подхватывает стул и обрушивает ему на голову. Оглушенный мужик валится на пол, как мешок с картошкой, а тяжеленный стул уводит в сторону окна. Хлипкая рама дребезжит, из неё со звоном сыплются осколки. На лестнице грохочут шаги и слышатся визгливые женские вопли: «Ты что там делаешь, паршивец? Шкуру спущу!». Мамаша может. Отлупит как сидорову козу. От её ремня задница болит сильнее, чем от всего, что с Тином делают на этой кровати, даром что всем плевать, больно тому, кого они там приходуют, или нет. Тин затравленно озирается, распахивает раму и рушится на улицу. Прыгать со второго этажа невысоко, а падение смягчит мусорная куча. Из разбитого окна несутся вопли и обещания расправы, от которых мороз продирает по коже.

Воспоминание ушло так же неожиданно, как и явилось. Сержант резко открыл глаза и непроизвольно выругался. Звук собственного голоса окончательно вернул его в реальность. Ботари снова закрыл глаза и заснул без сновидений. 

Эксперименты с записками самому себе помогли. Сначала воспоминания были отрывочны и нечетки, но потом они стали почти реальностью. 

Голоса в голове советуют, ведут, направляют. Они одни знают, как правильно. Он бьет, если они требуют ударить, и берет, если они приказывают взять. Женщину, безумно красивую, с отрешенным взглядом, он помнит смутно. Голоса в голове просто беснуются: «Бери же! Это твоё!». Он берет, не сдерживая себя. «Давай, давай, всё правильно, ты настоящий мужик, черт побери, что же, у тебя женщины быть не может?», – наперебой галдят голоса. Он не помнит, как она кричала и отбивалась, помнит только, как неестественно звучит его голос, когда он говорит: «Отдайте её мне», помнит расплывшееся в похабной улыбочке лицо Форратьера и пустые, смотрящие в одну точку, глаза Елены. Её звали Еленой…

Голова разрывалась от боли. Его резко затошнило. Он еле успел доползти до туалета, но даже после приступа рвоты боль не проходила ещё долго. 

Потом очень долго не получалось вспомнить вообще ничего. И голоса тоже молчали. И снова – записка за запиской самому себе. И опять в голове – рой неясных обрывков воспоминаний, было, не было, не разобрать. Ждать дальше. Торопить события нельзя, результат все время будет одним и тем же – боль, после которой сложно даже пошевелиться, и пустота в мозгу, а потом начинай всё сначала. Лучше позволить этому рою неясных воспоминаний кружить в своей голове, увлекать за собой, и постепенно голоса в голове начнут пробиваться наружу: «Помнишь её, помнишь? Как ты мог забыть? Как ты мог такое забыть?»

Снова каюта Форратьера. Кажется, руку протяни – и каждую финтифлюшку на мебели нащупаешь. Не по уставу, впрочем, Форратьер всегда считал, что устав писан не для него…

На кровати худая рыжая женщина. Не такая красивая, как Елена. Совсем голая. Ботари замирает, увидев её. Голоса в голове снова беснуются: «Возьми, возьми!». Терпеть практически невозможно, глаза затуманиваются. Он наклоняется к рыжей. Сейчас, сейчас…

«Бедняга», – произносит она. Ботари словно обжигает узнаванием. Голоса в голове начинают спорить. 

«Возьми, возьми! Это твоё!» – настойчиво твердит один. 

«Ну давай же, тебе её дали, всё правильно!» – вторит ему другой.

«Будь мужиком, черт тебя дери!» – подначивает третий.

«А ну заткнулись! Это же бетанка Форкосигана, – рычит на них четвертый. – Не твоя!».

Голоса поднимают страшный гвалт. Разумеется, ни женщина, ни Форратьер этого слышать не могут.

…Давным-давно маленький Тин слушал сказки про странных существ, которых называли ангелами. Ангелы могли хранить, спасать, вести. Тин вырос и перестал верить в ангелов – пустые россказни! Но ангел смотрит прямо на него... 

Голоса в голове переходят на крик, но ангел произносит: «Что же они с тобой сделали». Вопли голосов становятся совершенно нестерпимыми, перед глазами всё плывет, скоро он провалится в алый туман мигренозного ада. Словно утопающий за соломинку, он цепляется за воспоминание, хотя всё в нем отчаянно сопротивляется и этому, и предстоящей боли. Муть перед глазами, яростные вопли спорящих голосов – будь они людьми, рвали бы друг друга на куски, он почти видит летящие клочья плоти. 

Женщине, привязанной к кровати, отчаянно страшно; но она только вздрагивает, когда Форратьер отхватывает рыжий локон тем самым ножом, которым несколько минут назад порезал ей ногу. Форратьер, мать его растак, доволен, и от этого ей ещё страшнее… 

Перед глазами всё рушится в черноту, звуки пропадают, как будто их выключили. А дальше – только окровавленный нож в собственной руке и рыжеволосый ангел с широко раскрытыми от ужаса глазами. «Охренел, мужик, тебя же казнят!» – слабо вклинивается какой-то из голосов. «Заткнись, мать твою!» - грубо рявкает другой. Тело адмирала Форратьера бесформенной кучей валяется на полу.

Приступ мигрени, пришедший вслед за прорвавшимся воспоминанием, был таким сильным, что Ботари всерьез подумал, не сойдет ли он с ума. 

***  
После лечения воспоминание успело изгладиться: блокада всё же подействовала, но не полностью. Сержанта, теперь уже оруженосца на службе Форкосиганов, стали преследовать по ночам жуткие кошмары. Ему снилось, что он посмел сделать со своим ангелом то, что приказал ему Форратьер. Мысль об этом не давала покоя, но выкинуть её из головы было невозможно. «А вдруг? А если?» – вкрадчивым шепотом спрашивали голоса, и внутри леденело. Он не знал. В конце концов решился спросить напрямую. Сбиваясь и путаясь в словах, он рассказал и о том, как выполнял приказы Форратьера, и о Елене, и о записках самому себе. Но решиться задать самый страшный вопрос: «Скажите, м’леди, что я сделал с вами тогда?» – ему было невероятно трудно. В перестрелке, наверно, и то легче… 

Когда он услышал ответ, земля на какой-то момент уплыла из-под ног. Миледи тогда страшно рассердилась, но не на него, а на барраярские методы терапии. А он, выпалив слова извинения, рухнул в кусты, где его долго выворачивало. В голову как будто раскаленный железный штырь вколотили кувалдой, но стало легче. Боль пройдет, её можно перетерпеть, он привык и не к такому. Куда важнее теперь было то, что он свободен от страха.

Теперь он точно знал, кому именно служит, и ни на минуту не сомневался, когда старый граф выкрикнул этот вопрос ему в лицо.

Ей и никому больше. 

Он не сомневается, когда точным ударом вырубает Куделку, пытающегося остановить их машину. Прости, лейтенант, но или ты с нами, или тебе будет плохо, сейчас не до деликатности. Надо помочь миледи. Это будет правильно. 

Им везет. Ботари готов поверить в ангелов окончательно, когда им удается увести из-под нейробластеров женщину, которая вот-вот родит. А для миледи нет ничего невозможного. И она доверяет ему. Ботари помогает появиться на свет ребенку. Голоса пытаются что-то говорить, но под одним её взглядом замолкают. Его ангел не терпит возражений – просто верит.

Уже потом, когда малыш и его мать спасены, Ботари буднично объясняет, где научился принимать роды. Миледи смотрит совершенно спокойно. Другой бы ужаснулся, узнав, что его мать была шлюхой, а ей всё равно…

Пробраться в императорский дворец невозможно. Им удается – не только пробраться, но и охрану вырубить. И даже когда всё почти пропало, миледи уверена в себе. 

«Ботари. Казни этого человека. Для меня». 

Он не медлит. Медлить смертельно. 

Молниеносное движение тростью-шпагой — и голова самозванного императора Видаля катится по полу. 

Ботари переводит взгляд на миледи. Она спокойна.

Ангелы не убивают. Вернее, не убивают сами. Для этого у них есть такие, как он.

***  
Ботари продолжает слушать тишину. Ничего не меняется. Покой остается покоем. Даже интересно, что бы сказали голоса в его голове, но они замолчали – надолго, а может, и навсегда. Он знает, кого благодарить за это. Ботари закрывает глаза и проваливается в сон. Ему необходимо как можно скорее восстановить силы: кто знает, от чего ещё ему придется защищать ту, кому он служит? Для того, чтобы ангел тебя хранил, никто не должен посметь его обидеть.


End file.
